Boyfriend or Boy Friend?
by ThatsWhatJasperSaid
Summary: Renee and Phil abused Bella, but once they died, she went to live with Charlie and Emmett, her brother. Emmett's friends soon start liking Bella and she is caught up in between them. How will that work out? Rated T for Mild Language and possible inuendos.
1. Chapter 1

March 8, 2009

Today I got to get away. Phil and Renee have been killed! Honestly, I'm very happy, but guilty because I am happy. I just don't know how I'll hide the bruises and scars. Even though Phil is dead, he left some horrible memories. My memories are the only thing to keep me company as drive to my "fathers" house. I'm worried about what he'll think of me. I've never met him because Renee kept Phil as my father figure. (Although the only type of father that he acted as was an abusive, alcoholic father.) Besides Renee, there was only one person who knew my secret and that person moved away 7 months and 20 days ago. She was my friends mom but when I think of her it brings tears to my eyes.  
I pull into the drive way of my "home" and prepare to meet my "father" and my "brother." I walk in and open the door to something wish wouldn't happen . There were empty cans everywhere. Along with the empty soda cans, there was a huge person.  
"Hello Bella!" The males voice boomed across the messy room. I turned to my left to see a man with dark brown hair, a moustache, and in a police uniform. "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you sooner." He turned to the enormous man on the ragged old couch. "Emmett, clean up your mess and get Bella settled in. Mark should be arriving soon with our pizza. Bella, I'm sorry I have to leave as soon as you get here, but work is waiting!" Charlie said as he trotted out the door.  
Soon after Charlie left, Emmett finally spoke. "Hey Bella, I'm Emmett! I'm sorry about the mess. Do you like pizza?" I nodded my head yes. "Good, because Mark, our pizza guy, delivers it at lunch and dinner on the weekends and at dinner on weekdays."  
"Why would anyone eat pizza that much?" I wondered aloud.  
"Well neither of us can cook and it would be way to expensive for us to go out everyday or to hire a cook." He replied to my question.  
"Oh wow!" I was surprised. "If I make you a list of groceries, could you go out to the local supermarket and pick them up for me? We can use the rest of this weeks pizza money to pay for it," I said. I was not about to eat pizza for the rest of my life. "And while your at it call up Mark and tell him that he will no longer need to be delivering us pizzas anymore after lunch today." Emmett charged toward me and I braced myself for the impact of this. His two strong arms wrapped around me."  
"BELLA YOU'RE THE BEST!" He exclaimed. "Can I invite some friends over for dinner? They can bring their girlfriends and you can meet them!" After laughing, I agreed. "Sure Emmett, but you don't have to ask me. I'm not your mom. Can you please just help me carry my bags in and I'll make a list. You can call or pick up your friends and I'll just stay here and unpack.  
"No, Bella. Your coming with me." With that, he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, brought me to his jeep, and we drove off.

a/n: This story is being written by two people. KF and CM. CM is coming up with the ideas, and I'm typing it out, filling in the details. Sorry that this chapter is pretty short. We'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This story is not going to be updated until we have 10 reviews. This story isn't going to be updated daily due to the fact that we only see each other every other day on the weekdays and we don't see each other at all on the weekends. I've also gotten a bit behind on updating too. I have about 4 pages to type up that are most going into this chapter. _

_ALL OF THIS IS BPOV UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE :)_

_Enjoy _

* * *

Before going to the supermarket, Emmett had to stop someplace else. He didn't really say where though. It took around five minutes until we got to a long and winding road. It went on like this until we were driving up a long driveway that led to a large white house. We drove up to it and the car stopped. _Who could afford this place?_ I thought to myself. Emmett had to help me undo my seatbelt. We both got out and walked up to the large tan door. He explained that all of the Cullen children were adopted by Esme and Carlisle. He also explained that Esme couldn't have children. What surprised me about Emmett is how he acts, he just walked right in like he lived there. We were the only people in the sitting room when we entered. A younger looking lady walked down, she had long wavy hair and she looked no older than 25. "Emmett!" she exclaimed with a smile. "And who is this?" she asked  
"This is Bella, Esme, she is my" He tried finishing but he got cut off.  
"BELLA!" she exclaimed. "Is that you?" I studied her face again and I realized it was Esme, as in Alice's mom. The one that knew everything about they way Renee and Phil treated me. She knew more about tit then Carlisle (my doctor after every time Phil hit me), Charlie, and Emmett. Then, Esme started crying, I didn't quite understand why until she started speaking again. "Bella I'm so sorry we left you in your time of need! I'm sorry about everything you had to go through too, I'm glad Emmett's your boyfriend to help you get through all of this." _Did she just say what I thought she say??_ Emmett continued from where Esme cut him off. "And what did you have to go through, Bella?" He questioned.

EMMETT POV

I can't believe Esme actually thought that! She's my sister for crying out loud! "Esme, can you tell me what Bella had to go through? And Bella is my sister, not my girlfriend." I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I turned my head to see Jasper coming down them. He was busy staring at something, and that something just happened to be my sister. Alice must have noticed where he was staring at too, because of that dull look on her face. I could tell that Jasper thought that she was hot. And that just wasn't going to happen. _Hell yes! A bitch fight! _No. That's my sister. _Still that would be interesting. _Yes, yes it would be. It looks as if I just lost a friend to my sister. Oh wait, looks like Edward is in the same boat as Jasper.

* * *

_A/n: Sorry again that this chapter is short. I stayed home from school today sick and I'm not in the best mood. I have 2 more papers to type up and I should have the Third chapter from CM by Friday. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating for 2 months and 3 days! (BTW this is CM.) I gave chapters 3 & 4 (maybe 5 & 6 too) to KF but someone lost them and didn't post so I'm going to rewrite it for you! It won't be as amazing, but I'll try to update quicker!

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own anything Twilight related besides all the posters & fan girl things around my room.

* * *

BPOV

After all of the yelling, a very beautiful blond girl wandered down the stairs. We were introduced and her name is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. When the introductions were done the group unconsciously formed a circle around me from where I was sitting on the couch. Esme was sitting on my right, Emmett on my left with Rosalie sitting on his lap. The very hyper girl (Alice maybe?) was standing a little close to Jasper while staring at him when she thought no one was looking. Jasper was standing beside the place where Esme was sitting. Carlisle and Edward were standing in front of Em and Rosalie. I told my sad little story to everyone. You could tell everyone was shocked and didn't know what to say including Emmett who gave me a great big grizzly bear hug. "I'm sorry." Emmett whispered into my hair and then told everyone, "Bella says I'm not allowed to have anymore pizza, so I'm assuming I'm allowed to ask you to eat at our house because the rule was made because of the pizza." "What rule?" I asked. "I made a rule that Emmett could not ask anyone to eat over because all he would have is pizza. When I asked for something different for the next time, he agreed, but when I got there it would be a new topping or one of the dessert pizzas." I giggled and said, "Well I have to go to the supermarket to get something for us to eat." I said, but Emmett insisted he'd take Rosalie and go get whatever is on the list and we could hangout at home. Alice ended up going with them because she was a "shopaholic" even when it was only groceries. Edward, Jasper, and I got in Edward's Volvo and drove to my house.

Once we got there Jasper pulled me aside and said, "Bella, I know I've only known you for about an hour, but I like you and I want to have a date tonight or tomorrow or sometime this week. I understand if you think it's too early just…." I cut him off. "No Jasper, I'd love to. Tonight would be perfect if it's not too soon for you." "No it's great. What would you like to do?" He returned. I replied, "Would it be wrong if I wanted to stay here and hang out?" "No I'd love that Jasper said. We continued to talk as we joined Edward in the den watching the television. An AIM commercial came on **(I know they don't exist, but just go along with it.) **and Jasper asked," What's your aim screen name?" I replied, "BS913" **(Your name will appear in the next chapter if you can guess what the aim name stands for. PM's only)**"Cool I'll add you later." he commented. "Ok but I won't be able to add you until Em hooks up my computer. I don't understand all of those cords."

* * *

A/N: It's 11:25 and I have school tomorrow & I've been lacking on A LOT of sleep so this is all you're getting right now. I have a few contests for this chapter and for all of them you have to Privatly Message me instead of reviewing for the contest. You will be disqualified if you review for the contests.

Aim Name: Guess the correct meaning.

Song: Tell me what song this is from:

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,I'll hang from your lips,_

Plot: Tell me any amazing ideas for the story. They could be way out of whack or down to earth. I don't care but one of you may suggest something I'll use in my story.

PLEASE REVIEW……I'll post another after I get 27 reviews. That's only 13 more and that's how many people commented last time so I know you all can do it. If I get 700 hits for this story I'll update whether or not you all have the reviews in. Right now, were about 540.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Recently I realized what a jerk I've been. I always hate the authors who start to write and don't update. I'm going to try my best and change this. I want at the very least a chapter a month and no more of those WEAK half a page chapters. If anyone wants to help keep me on track that's greatly appreciated! My goal for now, is to give you a new (larger) chapter by the first weekend of winter break which is December 19th or 20th. I have finals the week before and this week I'll be studying for them but if it's possible I'll get it to you sooner! Luv u, my loyal readers and if you'd like me to read any story in trade for your forgiveness, I'd be more then happy to. -- yes, I realize this authors note is about the size of my normal chapters, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way this isn't a Bella & Jasper story. Just go with the flow! ****J**** This chapter should be hilarious in one or two spots. Bon apatite!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight and I have a theory….. (sorry to those of you who don't believe in heaven) Heaven is supposed to be everything I hope for. I hope for Edward. If Edward's in heaven, please tell me, is it possible to hire a hit man for yourself? Lol joking!**

**A few hours later- {after Emmett and Rosalie brought the groceries back bringing Chinese for everyone}**

**BPOV**

**I heard a ring at the door as I finished changing into date clothes. As I let Jasper in I asked, "Jasper, what would you like to do?" "Umm.. I don't know?" he replied. We couldn't think of anything to do so we just sat on the couch and started talking. We ordered pizza and played twenty questions until it arrived. I found I really like talking to Jasper. He was nice and actually cared about what I was saying. I also found out he likes to listen to just about every type of music, and to me, musically diverse people are my best friends! After a few hours, Jasper and I decided that he wanted to be able to talk to me over aim tonight so he asked me if I wanted to help me sit up my computer. I thought that was a great idea and secretively I thought Jasper was a beautiful person. Inside and out. Setting up the computer was always a difficult task for me because of all the wires. I wonder how it's going to turn out with Jasper helping me?**

**EdPOV**

**As Emmett said it would be, the door was unlocked. Emmett was picking up a video game and then meeting me at his house. I went upstairs to turn on Emmett's Wii when I heard some voices. "Put it in." one said. It sounded like Bella. Bella, it doesn't go in that hole. I mean look at it." Jasper said. What the hell are they doing? He's taking advantage of Bella! "It goes there. See? Now, put it in." "Wait, it won't go in. It's too big." No, this is their first date. They wouldn't be doing that, would they? "Jasper, see it fits in there. Now, what are you supposed to do?" "This is so hard! Try pushing it in with force!" I heard a growl. **

**I looked to me left and saw Emmett with his face red in fury. He went over to Bella's door and shoved it open. We both gasped at the same time. His gasp meant 'OH! Wow I was wrong. They're not screwing.,' but my gasp was different. My gasp was because Bella was even more beautiful than before. She angled her beautiful little head in question as she heard the gasps.**

**They weren't doing what we thought they were doing. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Jasper and Bella were hooking up Bella's computer. Bella's beautiful brown eyes got twice as large when she noticed Emmett's tense apperence. Confused, Bella stood up, took Emmett by the hand, and sat him down on the bed as she slowly asked, "Emmett, what's wrong?" Emmett refused to answer and on Jasper's face a look of realization appeared. Jasper chuckled and whispered to Bella what Emmett and I thought. Bella's face lit to a bright red color and berried her head in a pillow. "Emmy," she mumbled from behind the pillow, "Jazz and I wouldn't do that on a first date! He was helping me set up aim. And don't you ever suspect I'm doing something like that again." **

**Emmett was mad at himself so he handed the video game to me and told me I could take it home and play alone. He said he was done for the night, but might be on aim later. After all the excitement, Jasper hugged Bella and said he was going home. Jasper and I went home and I was heading up to my room as Jasper said, "aim now, Edward." So, I went to my room and signed on to aim. As soon as I signed on I got a message. **

**.snack:** Bella's name is BS913. Add her.

**Piano_Man: **okay. Y 'aim now'

**.snack: **cuz u douche. How cld u embarrass me lyk tht?

**Piano_Man: **sorry man but thts wut it sounded lyk.

**.snack: **no nt tht. I'm tlking bout u ogling bella. I was on a date w/ her

**Piano_Man: **srry but I cnt help it. I lyk her 2

**.snack: **wtevr dude nyt

BPOV

I woke up feeling two strong arms wrapped tightly around me and some light snoring. Emmett. I squirmed around trying to get his heavy arms off of me, but I had no such luck. I laid there for a few minutes waiting for him to awake when I heard footsteps walking down the hall. Emmett passed and it hit me! Emmett wasn't the one in my bed. I froze and started to panic. I turned over slightly and was shocked to find Edward and his beautiful bronze hair, his dazzling lips, and the rest of his stunning, greek god like body. 'I must admit,' my mind stated to itself, 'I sortof like Edward. Just as much as I like Jasper.' I snuggled into his arms a little more, not even bothering to question why he was here and enjoying the warmth and feel of Edward wrapped around me. I continued to bask in the joy of it all until I fell back into a light slumber.


End file.
